


Sleeping with The Boss.

by makahadoma



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makahadoma/pseuds/makahadoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping a steamy relationship under wraps with your coworker is never easy. Especially when she's your boss's little sister who is technically your boss as well. As if that would stop them from a few quickies now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with The Boss.

 

 

 

 

Uzu groaned at the overwhelming amount of work he had to do. The sun was setting and most of the building’s workers had already gone home except for a few over timers such as himself.  He stared gloomily at the avalanche of emails and files he had to check and immediately felt the brink of a headache.

Rubbing his temples, he could already hear Jakuzure’s taunts. The pinkette was the ceo of a company under the Kiryuin conglomerate and because of that she felt she had the right to abuse him physically and verbally. Glancing over at the stack of manila folders filled with documents of all sorts, he sighed and shoved them in the drawer of his desk.

_Maybe he could get away with a little break,_ he thought. He typed in a gaming website only for the program to deny him access. Figures… no way the Kiryuin company would allow their workers to slack off so easily. Just as he was about to give up hope, a knock on the door. “It’s unlocked.” he called, pinching his nose bridge trying to hold down an oncoming headache.

"Sorry to interrupt" the voice said. A petite girl slid her way into his office. Her hair in a bun except for her signature red streak which she tucked behind her ear, the standard white button up shirt, and work skirt- or in her case- work pants. He thought she looked nice in her work pants instead of the standard skirt. She never was the type to wear skirts that much. Seeing her immediately caused a shift in his mood.

"Got a minute?" She asked, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"For you. Yes." He said, resting his elbows on the desk.

She shook her head, and flipped the blinds closed. He watched her with desire as she did so. Another reason he loved when she wore pants instead of skirts, he could appreciate the outline of her ass even better. She had a file tucked under her arm. Probably a decoy.

"Perfect timing," He said, "I needed some cheering up."

"You always need some ‘cheering up’ _Mr. Sanageyama._ " She noted, placing her hands on her hips after dropping the blank file on his desk.

"What can I say? I’m a busy man." He smirked.

"Yeah right" She laughed. "More like so busy with your damn games." She made her way around the desk, propping herself onto it. He felt the urge to lick his lips watching her cross her legs over the other. Letting out a sigh, he rolled his chair over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her lap. His body relaxed feeling her hands find their way into his hair.

"Long day?" She asked, stroking his hair gently. 

"Yeah. Your sister’s got me working over time."

"Want me to talk to her?" She asked, massaging his scalp which he greatly appreciated. "I could ask her to go a little easier on your department?"

He shook his head, craning his neck up to her beautiful blue eyes. “Nah, I don’t want her to wonder why you're suddenly so interested in my department.” He said, leaning back into his chair. "Anyways, what brings you here _Ms. Matoi_ " He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well… seeing as you’ve had such a long day I thought I could help." She smirked and slid off the desk, now leaning against it.

"Really? What’d you have in mind?" He smirked, knowing fully what she had on her mind. What happened next caught him slightly by surprise. She pushed herself off the desk and straddled him in his chair. The few times during their secret relationship when she was the one being forward and taking control were the biggest turn on's for him. Though he never let her have the satisfaction of knowing.

She pulled him to her by his tie, their lips meeting. His hands automatically found her perky backside, giving her a squeeze. She dragged her tongue across his bottom lip requesting entrance. Her tongue was greeted by his own as they deepened their kiss. Her hands busy undoing his tie and shirt. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth as she dragged her blunt nails down his chest.

Ryuko could feel his hard on through the fabric of his pants and took the opportunity to grind against it, eliciting a hiss from him. She let out a small laugh to celebrate her victory. She had learned exactly what he liked.

"You all right Sanageyama?" She asked teasingly, slipping her hand down between their bodies, her palm lazily rubbing his erection through his pants. Uzu grit his teeth, biting back a moan as she continued to roll her hips.

Having had enough of her bending him to her will, he hooked his hands under her thighs and lifted her onto his desk, tearing open her shirt. Buttons flew and clattered as they bounced off the surface of the desk. He captured her lips in a fiery passion with need after a long day for both of them. Next went her pants.

He kissed his way down her toned stomach, unzipping her pants and yanking them off her with ease. He kissed her covered core softly, smirking when he heard her gasp hitch in her throat. His fingers toyed with the hem of the garment before sliding it down her legs, leaving it hung on a single ankle. She arched off the desk beautifully at the first thrust of his finger. Almost having to bite her tongue to hold down a moan. They had done this countless times and the thrill of being caught still never got old, continuing to pump adrenaline through them. There was a strict rule forbidding any mixing of business and pleasure. Knowing that, they still had their quickies during the day, in between meetings, and of course, sleep overs. 

Another finger joined the first. Ryuko clutched the edge of the desk to keep herself grounded. His ego swelled with pride seeing her wiggle and writhe under him. That he was the only one who got to see this side of her. Not the good little sister her family saw, not the edgy rebel her close friends saw, but the girl underneath all that. The side who wasn’t afraid to express how she really felt or in this case how good she felt.

Every now and then they would have their intimate moments at the office or stayed overnight at each other’s homes in secret, he got to see her reacting to the way he pleasured her and he relished in it. She was like a drug and he had become addicted beyond recovery. Her cries and moans proclaiming her love for him without a hint of regret after. That’s what he loved.

The fear of getting caught still lingering, he decided to get right to it. He pulled his fingers out of her teasingly slow, making sure to lick his fingers clean. Her face grew deep crimson at the erotic act. He made quick work of his own pants and slipped into her with ease, groaning at the fit. Even her slightest movements had him ready to cum right then. 

"Fuck…" He breathed, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Her hands found homage on his shoulders as he began moving in and out. She did her best to contain her moans to no prevail when he began moving faster and more rhythmic.

"U…Uzu!" she let slip when he hit her end hard.

"Shh…" he whispered onto her hands clasped over her mouth. He chuckled, removing her hands so he could taste her. She laced her fingers through his green locks, smirking against his lips as she began moving her hips in time with his. Taking that as a challenge he picked up the pace, eventually Ryuko was unable to keep up with him.

"Ah! Uz- ah!" she cried, no longer caring if anyone heard them.

He watched her breasts bounce deliciously in her bra every time he hit her end. He was **so close** and could feel she was as well. Feeling he was close to his end, he crashed his lips onto hers, swallowing her moans and cries of confusion as he pumped fervently into her. Ryuko broke away from his kiss and bit down on his shoulder to muffle her scream as her hot walls spasmed around the head of him. She didn’t stop riding out her waves of orgasm as he spilled into her. They stayed like that until both caught their breaths.

"Think… think anybody heard us?" She panted.

"Definitely."

To his surprise she actually laughed… and so did he. He kissed the tops of her breasts before dislodging himself from her. 

"You owe me a new shirt. Again." She said as he pulled her upright, her sweat slicked skin peeling off the desk. 

"Sorry." He let out a light chuckle. "You can take my jacket home if you want"

"Or… you could come home with me." She said, not really sounding like she was asking.

He cocked an eyebrow in response to the devious smirk that graced on her lips. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Alright." He agreed. "C'mon I'll walk you out to your car first" he said, tossing her his jacket. She pulled up her panties, realizing something was missing.

"Um... Uzu?" 

"Hm?" 

"I don't think those will fit you."

It took him a second to realize he had picked up her pants and was ready to let her walk out of the building in her lingerie. "Oops" he said, tossing her the pair of pants before the two headed to the parking garage. Not forgetting to steal a few kisses during the elevator ride down. Then back to Ryuko's place for round two.

 

 


End file.
